


What changed?

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marvel Universe, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Revisiting RPF after a long time!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 22





	What changed?

The rising sun cast a rosy hue across the morning sky visible from the window you faced. Sleep ridden eyes focused on the distant horizon and yet so distracted, thoughts running a mile a minute, a mild headache showing early signs.

Occasional breeze littered your skin with goose bumps, making you wrap the sheets around your naked form a little tighter, your obsessive train of thoughts never wavering once. 

As you snuggled deeper into the sheets, the dull ache between your legs made itself known, a pleasant yet abominable reminder of last night’s activities. The faint even breaths coming from your left radiating warmth, almost too tempting to not move over and let that warmth embrace you in those strong arms you’d grown to love so much, let his familiar scent overwhelm your senses, let that velvety smooth voice persuade you into letting your guard down once again like it had last night, along with all those nights you’d caved. 

_ Why were you back here?  _

_ Right where you promised yourself you wouldn’t end up no matter what went down. Why did you convince yourself this time it might just lead to something real rather than a night of such passion, it had almost made your fears and worries disappear. Just like it always had all those other times you’d found yourself in his bed. _

_ There wasn’t a name to what you and Tom had. Actually that wasn’t true, it was friends-who-occasionally-end-up-fucking-but-never-talk-about-how-they-really-feel-about-each-other. A trope you both dissed on whenever it was televised or shown in a film, and yet somehow miraculously you’d ended up in that trope. _

Your thoughts abruptly halted when Tom’s arm slid around your waist, pulling you back against his chest, his soft breath playing against your neck. He was so warm and inviting your natural response kicked in, making your eyes flutter close as your body moulded against his, a content sigh almost slipping past your lips before you stopped yourself from giving in.

Peeling his arm off of your torso, you moved away effectively stirring him awake, your erratic heart pounding.

“Good morning love.” Tom’s voice laced with sleep, making him sound even sexier. 

“Oh h-hey.” 

Uncertainty so clear in your reply, you cursed yourself internally for not being cool and composed like you’d practised. Just like you feared, he shifted closer, placing a concerned hand against your bare shoulder, waiting for you to face him.

“Everything alright?” his thumb swiping soft patterns against your skin.

“Of course, just headache you know.” You mumbled, sitting up too fast not helping the headache, letting the sheet fall. 

“Maybe rest a little longer? I can make breakfast.” Tom suggested, eyebrows knit together in confusion as to why you wouldn’t meet his eyes. You usually weren’t like this. 

When you didn’t answer, he got up and around over to your side kneeling in front, palms on your knees, brilliant blue eyes searching yours. He left you alone only after you promised to lie back in bed while he prepared something to eat, he’d said you had to share what bothered you over some food. You on the other hand weren’t so sure how that’d go. 

You went over the impending scenario in your head five times by the time Tom returned, balancing two cups of steaming hot tea and some delicious smelling bacon and eggs. He noticed you had put on clothes, though not the ones he’d secretly hoped you would. 

“You’re not wearing my clothes.” He blurted before he could stop himself, glancing at his haphazardly disposed T-shirt by your pillow from last night. 

“No, that’s what couples do. And we’re not a couple, remember?” 

Your answer seemed to be directed more towards yourself rather than Tom, it was what you repeated like a mantra over and over again. The reality of the situation hit the two of you, leaving the quiet apartment even more silent. Your gaze was fixed downwards, picking off invisible lint from your clothes, waiting, praying for Tom to say something that wouldn’t result in tears. 

“What if we were?” 

“What?” 

“What if we were a couple?” 

Finally facing him for the first time since last night, you searched for signs of humor. Finding none, your brain struggled to form words in response to what the man you were so hopelessly in love with just asked of you. 

“I...w-what are you saying?” 

Tom placed the tray on a small table beside his bed before sitting next to you, keeping safe distance in case you felt differently, but grabbed your hands in his, in reassurance in case you were too overwhelmed.

“I’ve been wanting to say this for the longest time (Y/N). I am hopelessly, irrevocably and utterly head over heels in love with you. Our relationship over the years was never physical, not for me. And you know me better than anyone, I—I just figured you’d know without me having to tell you and for that I am terribly sorry. I’ve been the biggest idiot on the planet and I hope you forgive me. I cannot imagine my life without y—”

Your lips crashed against his abruptly halting his speech. As much as you would’ve loved to hear the rest of it, communicating your own feelings through the kiss was your top priority. Tom felt the tears streaming down your cheeks as he returned your kiss with equal fervour, pulling you into his lap to deepen the kiss. 

“What changed?” You asked, panting after he’d reluctantly released you to speak, foreheads touching while you both got your breathing under control. 

“I guess I got tired of your friendship.” 

A gasp and a pillow hitting his face was what Tom felt before you had him pinned underneath you. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Revisiting RPF after a long time!


End file.
